Doubling Mickey
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Preparation". Veteran TV host Mickey Harte is surprised by the sudden visit one morning after the show by her frequent guests Hannah Montana and Lola Loftnagle. Femslash. Hannah/Lola/Mickey. Rated "M". Smut.


Doubling Mickey by patricia51

(Sequel to "Preparation". Veteran TV host Mickey Harte is surprised by the sudden visit one morning after the show by her frequent guests Hannah Montana and Lola Loftnagle. They're looking for a studio tour. Is that all? Femslash. Hannah/Lola/Mickey. By the way, nothing I can find ever gives Mickey a last name so I made one up.)

"And we're clear!"

Mickey Harte, co-host of the popular morning TV show the "Mack and Mickey Show" smiled brightly even as she struggled to hold in a huge sigh of relief. Her co-host Mack Roberts had already headed for the snack table in search of any and all available doughnuts. How he didn't weigh three hundred pounds was beyond Mickey but Mack's metabolism seemed to handle to and beyond that it was none of her business.

She stood and prepared herself to exchange meaningless and unfelt pleasantries with the young woman who had been the day's last guest. Fortunately the singer was already heading out, an air of "Well, I did that obligation and it was boring" pasted on her face. Behind her smile Mickey shook her head. For someone who had exactly one big hit in her string of generally second-rate tunes the girl had quite an exaggerated opinion of herself.

Mickey didn't consider herself to be any kind of star maker but the young woman would someday come to learn that good opinions and reviews came from many sources and more people than one might think had connections. Oh well, once again, not her problem. The young woman would learn or not and if the latter she would one day wonder where her career had gone.

"Hi Mickey!" came a bright cheerful young voice, interrupting her somber mood.

The TV host turned around in surprise. "Well hello there. Hannah, Lola, how nice to see you both? What brings you here? Are you appearing on another show today?"

"No," said the pop star with a smile. "We do have a promo appearance in a few hours at my record label but we thought we'd drop by and get that tour of your studio that you promised us."

When the older woman had turned around her heart had started beating faster as she remembered the last time the pair of teens had appeared on the show. They had been discussing how Hannah prepared for a concert and relaxed after. Mickey's journalistic mind had picked up on the underlying subtext of the girls' replies; replies that when understood properly indicated that the two were lovers. She particularly remembered Lola's approach after the show finished; the brief touch of her fingers on her leg, the smoldering in the blue eyes and the whispered promise implied by the sidekick's words.

But today there was nothing but placid interest in Lola's eyes and face. Nor did her attitude suggest any ulterior motive. Besides," Mickey though, half in disappointment and half in relief, would she had come with the pop star if what she seemed to have promised that day was actually what today's plan was?

"Was that Mikayla?"

"Yes ," the short reply brought a grimace to Hannah's face.

"I suppose she was her usual charming self on camera and her not so charming self when the camera was off?"

"No comment,' replied Mickey and the trio laughed.

"There really is a nice person under that exterior shell," Hannah said thoughtfully. "But she seems to feel that she doesn't dare let it out, that she has to be on guard all the time."

"Plus she's jealous of you," put in Lola.

"There IS that!"

With her just departed guest disposed of Mickey was in a much better mood as she conducted the two girls on the promised tour. She remembered it had been Lola who had asked about it on a previous visit. Today purple haired again, Lola had explained her curiosity by mentioning thoughts of a possible career in the technical aspects of TV or perhaps directing. Mickey saw that she even took notes as the three some wandered through the studio. Hannah too commented on things that she said she hadn't known.

"I confess it," she smiled. I tend to take how things happen for granted. This makes me appreciate the backstage crew more."

When the tour was finished, Mickey led the duo to her dressing room so she could change clothes.

"How did you like it?" she called over her shoulder as the threesome entered her spacious, comfortable room.

"It was nice, but this part is going to be even better," came the reply from Hannah.

Mickey turned around to see Lola at the door. The "snick" of the lock sounded through the room. Both girls then approached her, parting slightly as they came so one came up on her right and the other on her left. The TV host realized "that look" was back in Lola's eyes and it was matched by Hannah's as well. Before she could even open her mouth the two teens were on her.

First Lola kissed her. Then Hannah followed suit. Both kisses were unmistakable. They were not ones of friendship or of casual interest. They were deep. Open mouth and passionate and they ignited Mickey as much as the four hands that were roaming over her body.

"Fooled you didn't we?" whispered Lola as her lips traveled over Mickey's neck and shoulder, a shoulder that was becoming quickly exposed as the button's on the TV woman's blouse gave way one after another to the teens' touch.

"You thought Lola had forgotten what she promised or perhaps had just been teasing," added Hannah as she pulled the now completely unfastened blouse from Mickey's skirt. The blonde pop star rubbed the older woman's tummy with one hand while the other searched for the snap and zipper of her skirt.

Mickey tried to protest even as the catches of her bra gave way to Lola's nimble fingers. Her arms were trapped by blouse and bra being tugged off her shoulders and down. But even her protests rang half hearted.

"Wait! What if someone comes in? What if someone is looking for me? Or you two?"

"Nobody's coming. We scattered comments all over the place to the staff, including your producers, that you were going to be conducting an interview to gather back ground information on us and what are plans are for the upcoming tour so the next interview will go well," purred Lola, who had quickly noted that Mickey's objections had not included and request for the two teens to stop their seduction. A quick wink from Hannah had confirmed her best friend and lover had also caught that.

In fact Mickey didn't want the pair of girls to ever stop. It was a secret from years ago in journalism school that a couple of times the then budding reporter had experimented with other girls. Perhaps a time or two that had gone past simple kisses and touches. That had been long ago but now those desires were freshly awakened.

Now her arms were free; free because her blouse and bra were gone. Now her skirt puddled at her feet, leaving her only in panties and heels. It was warm under the studio lights and as usual she had forgone pantyhose.

"And a one, two, three," said Lola to Hannah and the girls began to rain kisses over Mickey's skin. First were her shoulders and arms. Then the pair began to work down the older woman's side, their knees giving way. Lips touched hard nipples and tongues swirled over the generous breasts they tipped. Hands ran wild up and down legs, tugging her panties down until she could step out of them and her heels at the same time, leaving her nude and open to the pair of teen girls.

Gentle but insistent hands turned Mickey ninety degrees. This left Hannah kneeling in front of her, hands on her hips and tongue swirling over her tummy before plunging into her navel. Lola's curled fingers glided once again along Mickey's legs, this time both hands exploring and teasing. A flattened tongue slid down Mickey's skin, pausing to explore the small of her back before dropping lower and beginning to follow the creases and curves of her bottom. Then Hannah's tongue dropped down to find her sex and the TV woman lost any shred of self-control she might have still had.

Perhaps it was all the singing that did it but Hannah had the most amazing lips and tongue that Mickey had ever experienced. She chewed, she sucked, she lapped, and she jammed her tongue inside her until Mickey thought the tip must be caressing her liver. But when she withdrew and that tongue crept up to find her hard and unhooded pearl Mickey tried to collapse as her legs gave way.

She would have had not Lola just finished doing amazing things to her legs and butt before rising and enfolding her in a pair of strong young arms. That the hands on the end of those arms were firmly cupping her breasts was just a marvelous secondary effect but it held her upright when her first explosion rushed over her. Hannah rose to join them and the older woman found herself pinned again happily between the pair. And from the way they felt against her bare skin not only did both of them have their skirts tucked up and out of the way but it appeared that neither of them were wearing panties either.

For just a moment the reporter trained portion of Mickey's mind that always stood back and observed flashed back to the girls' clothing. Normally they wore pantyhose or tights, Hannah with her boots and Lola with her high heel lace ups. But today she realized that Hannah's legs had been bare and Lola been wearing white ankles socks. She cast a glance over the floor. The only clothing there was all hers. Why the sneaky pair! Neither of them had worn panties under their skirts. This HAD been a set-up.

Mickey was so overwhelmed by what had just taken place that she blurted out her discovery without thinking. Silvery laughter met her revelation.

"Yes, we set you up," admitted Hannah. "Lola told me that she thought you had figured out some of what takes place between us before and after concerts and what she had done to gauge your reaction." The blonde pop star regarded her best friend fondly. I was a bit worried as to what you might do or say once you had figured out our secret but she assured me she was sure you weren't the paparazzi type who would just HAVE to go rushing to tell everyone. Of course I realized that too in a moment. Besides, you're a friend."

"And a bit more than that now," grinned Lola with a wicked wink.

Mickey nearly blushed, even though she knew it was more than a little late for embarrassment. "Well," she admitted, "it was a surprise and a delightful one."

"Was?" said Lola softly. "Oh we're not even done yet." The caress in the teen's voice made Mickey shiver delightedly as much as any touch of a hand could. The purple haired girl studied her. "I believe," she said thoughtfully, "that Mickey is slightly underdressed."

"You think so?"

"Indeed. I think you should put your heels back on Mickey."

The older woman slipped her feet back into her heels and Lola heaved a sigh of happiness. "God you're gorgeous."

"Without sounding too conceited I like to think I'm still attractive but gorgeous? Thanks though."

"You ARE gorgeous Mickey," confirmed Hannah. She grinned. "From the very first time we were on your show Lola has wanted you. And so do I."

The pop star walked to the couch in the corner of the room, shedding everything but her boots as she went. As she turned and sat down Mickey noted that Hannah wasn't a real blonde. The teen crooked her finger at the TV host and whispered.

"Come here."

Mickey was drawn irresistibly to the girl on the couch, her legs parted enticingly. She spared a look over her shoulder at Lola, who was now only clad in her ankle socks and shoes. Lola was a real blonde Mickey noted absently as the purple haired girl fumbled in the shoulder bag she had deposited by the door when the trio had first entered the dressing room. Then Mickey was right in front of Hannah and her knees were giving way of their own accord until she was kneeling between the teen's shapely legs. Fingers ran through the TV host's hair and then a gentle push guided her face down.

For just a moment the thought "Oh my GOD what am I doing?" ran through Mickey's mind. Then it was as if she was in college again. She got comfortable on her knees on the thick carpeted floor and slid her hands under Hannah's smooth legs until they reached the teen's tight firm bottom. Then her head lowered.

The first kisses were placed on the taut but soon quivering tummy. The next ones, deftly avoiding any attempt by the already squirming Hannah to push her face where Mickey wasn't ready to go, went to the inside of the open thighs, to the swell of the teen's mound, even to the creases where the thighs met the bottom Mickey lifted from the couch. Everywhere except where Hannah was now desperately trying to get her to go.

"Please Mickey," Hannah moaned, her hips lifting as Mickey ran the flat of her tongue down one of pop star's outer thighs and then up the other.

"Please what Hannah?" teased the older woman even as she draped the girl's legs over her shoulders. She leaned in, pursed her lips and blew over the sparse, damp brown curls that did nothing to hide Hannah's sex.

Mickey's moment of triumphant control suddenly ended as a pair of hands slid over her hips. Lola was back. The hands ran up her sides only to slip under her and cup her breasts. The other teen leaned against Mickey, plastering her own smaller breasts against the TV star's back. Words weren't spoken as Lola's lips found Mickey's ear. Instead a darting tongue and blown breath said everything needed.

But as sensual as all that was what caught and held Mickey's attention was the bumping of something along her own inner thighs. Something that slid up towards her own soaking wet sex. Something firm but yet a bit yielding. Something that Mickey knew was about to penetrate her as Lola return to an upright kneeling position behind her and once more gripped her hips, this time firmly.

"Lola!"

"You didn't think you would miss any of the experience of how Hannah gets ready or in this case lets go after a concert?" Mickey felt the tip of the strapon's shaft at her entrance. "So why don't you stop teasing my girlfriend there while I fulfill the final part of what I've wanted since that first appearance." Lola's hips began to rock and the latex intruder began to slide inside the older woman. "I'm going to fuck Mickey Harte."

With that the teen thrust deeply into the woman. Mickey muffled a cry of pleasure by finally burying her face into Hannah's brown curls. She braced her hands on the floor to meet Lola and let her tongue drive into Hannah as far as she could.

Mickey licked, sucked and tongued the soaking wetness her mouth had fastened on. She could taste the teenager's nectar, felt to trickle become a flood that she gulped down as fast as it appeared. Hannah bucked and cried out in orgasm. But her thrashing never slowed. She locked her booted ankles and squeezed Mickey in her thighs, holding her in the place the older woman was loving being at anyway.

Lola's hands were locked on Mickey's hips. She thrust again and again and again, driving the shaft into Mickey's slickness until the leather straps of the harness began to slap against the TV host's full rounded bottom.

Nor was that all. As Lola became near friezened in the hammering she was delivering her palms began to tap on Mickey's butt. The taps became faster and harder, turning into smacks.

Mickey's head swam. Far from objecting to the stinging slaps on her butt each time one of Lola's hands descended on her cheeks she shivered back harder on to the strapon and drove deeper into Hannah.

"Oh my GOD," she marveled. "I'm on my hands and knees, tonguing a teen-aged female pop star while another teen girl uses a strapon on me and spanks me! And... I... LOVE IT!"

Mickey's tongue found Hannah's hard pearl and lashed frantically at it. She felt herself building to an incredible orgasm. The world narrowed down to the taste of Hannah and the plunging and spanking of Lola. She dimly felt the girl behind her arch and cry out. Hannah squealed. And then an explosion such as she had never felt erupted in her own body and carried her away to someplace in the clouds where it seemed she stayed for hours.

When Mickey returned to the world she found that she hand been pulled up onto the couch and snuggled between the two teens. Lola had apparently doffed her harness for Mickey's hand felt nothing but smooth slender curves and lines as it touched her. Her body was intertwined with the girls'. The dressing rooms air conditioner blew cool air across their sweaty bodies.

Lola finally broke the contended silence.

"Oh my, that was everything I hoped it would be. And more." She lifted her head and anxiously looked at Mickey. "I didn't get too carried away did I?"

"No," reassured the older woman. "But I might not sit too comfortably the rest of the day."

Hannah giggled. "Lola DOES get excited when she starts spanking. Believe me I know."

That was interesting thought Mickey, who filed the image away in her mind. She had always assumed that Hannah was the boss all the time. Now it appeared that there were times, at least sexually, when Lola was the leader, or possibly even dominant. That idea caused her smile to become even broader.

With a groan Lola managed to get up and stagger over to her purse and fish out her Blackberry. After a moment's study she groaned.

"Hannah, get up. We have that other interview in less than an hour and I'm starving."

"She's always hungry," explained the pop star to the amused TV host. Lola came back over and helped her friend and lover to her feet. They both rapidly dressed. Mickey noted that Lola's purse held panties and tights for both girls. So they had deliberately taken them off before coming on her show. The vixens!

Fully dressed and make-up repaired (apparently Lola's purse was one of those larger on the inside than the outside) and the strapon safely stuffed away the two teens came over and carefully kissed Mickey, who had recovered enough to start dressing herself.

"That was lovely. YOU are lovely. We're both crazy about you."

Lola slipped through the door. As she followed Hannah turned around and grinned.

"Maybe next time you can spank HER."

(The End)


End file.
